Always There
by xJaymee
Summary: Little sisters, friends, boyfriends, teenage drama... I suck at summaries. Finchel, Quam/Quick, Brittana... AU. Complete/Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Always There – Fanfic Glee version?

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I don't really know where I'm going with this. But I have a couple of ideas floating around. It's gonna be mainly Rachel. But there's be like, semi-stories in there. Sorry, I still don't know what half of the fanfic-talk means. But I do know what AU means. And this story's that. And... yeah. One other thing; Finn, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Quinn and Sam are best friends. But Tina & Santana, Rachel & Finn, and Quinn & Sam are the inner closer friends (;

I'll stop rambling now.

"You _what_?" Rachel's eyes widen.

Her dads eye each other. "Well, honey. We thought you'd be excited," her papa answers.

"No, no; I am. But... why?"

Why? Why isn't she enough? Why would they adopt a 9 year old girl just like that? Why didn't they tell her first? Why would they keep her in the shadows with something as big as this?

Rachel doesn't care how whiny she sounds. Even inside her head.

She just wants to know... _why?_

"She just lost her parents and her house, Rachel. We thought that since we're blessed enough to have an extra room and a house more than big enough for the three of us..."

Rachel's heart melted. "She lost her parents? How?"

"Her... her house burned down with her parents in it. She got away because she was at school."

Rachel breaks down into sobs. She can just imagine that being her. A little nine year old Rachel Berry in an orphanage, crying for her daddies.

She quickly stops her tears and puts on her thousand-watt smile. "When can I meet her?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Addie. I'm Rachel, your new sister," Rachel smiles down on the little girl. She kneels down so they're eye to eye.<p>

Addie's sea green eyes twinkle with excitement.

Rachel tries again. "Come on. Let's go find m─our dads."

Addie hides her smile behind her long dirty blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"And... here's your room!"<p>

Addie slowly walks into her new bedroom. Rachel and her dads stay at the doorway.

"She hasn't said a word since we got here," Rachel whispers.

"Give her time, sweetie. Meanwhile, just make her feel welcome," LeRoy answers.

"Alright, Papa."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rachel!" Finn waves to Rachel. He stops and looks at the others on the lunch table. "And Tina and Sam and Quinn and S─"<p>

"Don't you dare forget me," Santana glares at Finn.

"I was just about to say your name," he mumbles.

"Well, good."

"Hi, Finn," Rachel says.

The others mumble a response.

"Hey, guys. Can I have your attention for a second?" she continues.

Santana rolls her eyes. "We all know you always want attention, Berry. Just get on with it."

Rachel ignores her comment. "My dads..."

Five heads turn to her.

"They adopted a little girl."

"Whaa─?"

"Yeah..." Rachel says awkwardly.

"How old is she? Why did they adopt her? When can we meet her?" Quinn bombards her with questions.

"She's nine. They adopted her because her parents died. And you guys can come over after school if you want."

"Her parents _died_? And she's only nine? How?" Tina says.

"Her house burned down... with her parents in it... She only got away because she was at school," Rachel replies, trying to make it as dramatic as she can. She _is_ Rachel Berry, after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so. Here's the first chapter. Like I said, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this.

It's basically just gonna be about their life. So it might get boring. I'm trying hard to make it interesting though!

But this was really fun to write :)

I barely get on from a computer, I'm usually always on my iTouch. So I write there and send it here and edit it and post it and etc, etc.

My mom doesn't let me on a computer much. But more and more lately, so fingers crossed.

Sorry it's not very long. Further chapters might be longer or shorter but this is the usual length.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** This part is gonna be random. I don't know what will happen yet, lol. There will be drama soon, but they're... stretchers, I guess ._. I don't know. I try to make them slightly entertaining at least, though.

Thank you so much for the alerts and favorites. It wasn't much, but it made me so very happy ;P

* * *

><p>Rachel sits in her bedroom, debating on whether or not she'd check in on her new little sister. It's been almost a week since she came to live with the Berry's and they've barely made progress.<p>

Finally, she gets up and walks towards Addie's room.

"Addie?" she knocks softly.

"Hi, Rachel," she replies, turning from her desk to face Rachel, who sits down on the bed.

"How was school?" Rachel tries to strike up conversation.

Addie hesitates. "It was fine."

"What is it?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

"Hey, we're sisters now, remember? You can tell me anything," Rachel encourages.

Addie unexpectedly breaks down into sobs. Rachel stares in panic for a second before jumping up and guiding Addie to sit beside her on the bed.

Rachel hugs her awkwardly. "Hey... it's alright," she attempts, running her hands slowly up and down Addie's back.

"Come on, what is it, Sissy?" she whispers.

Addie's head snaps up. "S-Sissy...?"

"Well, you are my sister, right?" Rachel smiles softly.

Addie bites her lip in an obvious attempt to stop crying.

"You know, it's okay to cry."

She smiles weakly and shakes her head. "I'm okay. Thanks... Sissy." Her eyes gave out a stream of silent tears.

"So what is it? You wanna talk about it?" Rachel smiles.

"I guess... I guess I just miss my mom and dad. And my old friends... and my old life," Addie whispers.

Rachel raises an eyebrow. She has a feeling that wasn't all. She wasn't going to press it, though.

"It's okay to miss things. And I just want you to know that you can come to me for anything," she says.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"That's what sisters are for."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Finn says, plopping down on his lunch seat. "What'cha up to?"<p>

Rachel looks up from her book. "Reading." Santana glares at him. Tina just smiles at him. Quinn and Sam stop mid-kiss. "Sup, Finn."

Finn rolls his eyes and tries to look subtly at Rachel.

_Gorgeous as always. Maybe I should ask everyone to hang out after school._

"Hey, anyone wanna come by my house later? I don't have much homework so far and I'll be bored." That was a lie. He has tons of homework, but he gave up trying long ago. It was too hard.

"I don't have a lot, either. I can go for a few hours," Rachel says, barely looking up from her book.

_Score!_

"Can't. I'm getting dragged to some place by my parents," Santana mumbles.

_Double score!_

"Lucky. I have lots of homework," Tina sighs.

_Holy crap, _yes_. I hope Quinn and Sam are out too._

"We can come. We were just gonna watch a movie at Quinn's house, anyway," Sam says.

_Darn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I'm so sorry that took so long. I couldn't get anything out. And sorry for the shortness. I had to end it there x_x;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so so much for the reviews, and alerts, and favorites. It's not much but it means so much to me ^^ And I would reply to the reviews but I'm not sure how -.-'

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn, are you recording this? Finn, stop! Delete it!" "No, Rach, stop! Stop, no don't jump on m─"<em>

Finn grins as his phone plays his message tone. He struggles with his bag while trying to get his phone out.

"_I have to babysit my bro and sis. Q's helping me. Have fun with Rachel ;)"_

He can't help but smile at Sam's message.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<em>

Finn dashes to the door and opens it. "Hey, Rach."

Rachel quickly crouches under his arm, which was still clutching the door. "Close the door!"

He slams the door shut. "Why?"

"A cat was chasing me," Rachel pouts.

Finn laughs. "A _cat_?"

"Shut up. It was a very scary looking cat."

"Suuuure."

Rachel softly punches his arm.

"Ow."

She flashes him a grin before turning around and running up the stairs into his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn, stop playing with my phone!" <em>

Finn laughs as he hears Rachel's ring tone. "I can't believe you kept that."

Rachel sticks her tongue out at him and reaches into her bag.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Berry."_

"Noah?"

"_No, it's Sam."_

Rachel rolls her eyes at his sarcasm.

"What do you want?"

"_A little harsh for someone who's trying to help you out."_

"What?"

"_I... uh... I'm like, three blocks away from your house. I found this girl in corner here crying. Said you were her sister or something. I dunno what to do."_

Rachel jumps up from the couch, where she and Finn were watching a movie.

"What happened?"

Puck sighed, "_I just said; I don't know. I keep trying to talk to her but..."_

"I'll be right there. Where are you?"

Puck doesn't know where exactly they were but he described his surroundings.

"I think I know where you are. Don't move."

"_Don't worry. We won't."_

Finn stands up beside Rachel with a worried expression. "Was that Puck?"

Rachel rushes around to gather her things. "Yeah. Can we take your truck? Something's wrong with Addie."

Finn jumps up and spins a full circle, searching for his keys. He grabs them from the coffee table and takes Rachel's hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p>AN: I had to end it there, sorry! I'm trying to go faster with this but... this is my first story so it's a little hard x.x

Plus I keep getting distracted, heh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Finn, that's them right there," Rachel points to Puck and Addie. She was sitting on the curb while Puck stands over her awkwardly.

Rachel and Finn scramble out of the truck. "Addie?"  
>Addie's head snaps up from her hands. Her mouth gave a small hint of a smile before it turned back into a frown.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rachel says.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This kid won't talk," Puck growls.

Finn grabs him by the shirt and jerks him away, giving Rachel and Addie some privacy.

"Come on, Addie. It's me. What's wrong?" Rachel tries again.

Addie continues stares into the distance.

"Will you at least say 'Hi' to me?"

Rachel sighs after a few minutes of waiting. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Here." Rachel sets down a cup of hot chocolate in front of Addie.<p>

"Our dads won't be home for a while. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Addie shakes her head.

"Do you want to talk?"

Addie bites her lip and shakes her head again.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Addie shakes her again. Rachel sighs.

She pulls up a chair beside Addie.

* * *

><p>"...and she won't talk at all. I don't know what to do," Rachel updates her dads on what happened while Addie sits in her room.<p>

A worried look flashes across both of their faces.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Addie sat in her bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach and making herself as small as possible as she thought about everything that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Addie kicked a rock out of her way, humming softly to herself as she walked home from school.<em>

"_Hey look, it's little Addie!" a taunting voice came from behind her._

_She quickened her pace and clutched the straps of her backpack tighter._

_More voices joined in on the first one. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears she felt coming._

"_What's it like having 2 gay dads, Addie? Oh, wait! They're not even your real family!"_

"_Little orphan Addie!"  
>"You should've stayed home that day, Addie! Then you would've died too!"<em>

_Addie tried her best to ignore them. She knew she made a mistake telling her so-called new friend about her life._

_She walked faster and faster until she was running. She thought she finally escaped them when someone shoved her, and she landed face down on the sidewalk, spinning last minute so she landed on her backpack instead of her face. Someone wrestled her backpack away from her while another flipped her on her face and sat on her back._

"_I bet you got real nice things in here, don't ya?" the bully unzipped her bag and emptied out its contents on the sidewalk._

_One by one, he tossed it away. "Junk, junk, junk. Ew, what is this? Junk... oooh. Jackpot!"_

_Addie twisted her head and saw the bully take her wallet._

"_Now...I better get rid of the evidence," he smirked and tossed everything back into her backpack, tossing to the person nearest him. "Hide this. Bury it. Burn it. I don't care. Just get rid of it." _

_He motioned to his other friends. "Come on. Don't wanna get caught."_

_Addie felt a huge relief as the person on her stood up._

_Shocked, she sat down slowly on the curb and sobbed into her hands._

_She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice say, "Hey, kid. You okay?"_

* * *

><p>AN: OOH LOOK IT'S PUCK. I didn't really proofread this chapter, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm sorry for not updating much. I wrote the flashback part all in like, half an hour. I have my moments xD Thank you so much for the kind reviews, alerts, and favorites, they mean a lot ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Addie?" Rachel knocks on Addie's bedroom door on the morning after the incident. "Are you awake?"

Addie sits up sleepily on her bed, smiling at Rachel before yawning.

"Do you... want to stay home with me today? We can get our dads to call our schools and say we're both sick. Then we can spend the day doing, well, anything and everything!" Rachel smiles, secretly hoping Addie would speak.

But Addie just smiles wider and nods.

Rachel stops herself from sighing, instead, she plasters on a smile and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Addie?" Rachel says. They have been watching movies the whole afternoon, empty popcorn bowls, pizza boxes and cans of soda surrounding them.<p>

Addie turns to face Rachel with a 'Yeah?' look on her face.

"Why... why won't you talk?" Rachel had been avoiding that question all day, but she needed to ask.

Addie looks at her with a pained look and shakes her head.

"No. If you can't say it, write it." Rachel stands up and grabs a pen and paper from the coffee table. "Here."

Addie stares at the items in her sister's hand for a second before sighing and taking it.

"_I don't know. Maybe I'm scared."_

She hands Rachel the pad.

"Scared of what?"  
>She shrugs.<p>

"Are you scared people will make fun of you?"  
><em>"Maybe."<em>

"Well, you know _I_ won't make fun of you. Will you at least try to talk to me?"

Addie shakes her head.

"Come on."  
>Addie smiles softly at her persistence.<p>

"You've been here, what? Two weeks? I'm sure that's enough time to find out that I won't be giving up very easily."

"I know it," Addie whispers. If it wasn't dead silent, Rachel would've missed it.

Her mouth forms a grin so wide, her face started to hurt. She engulfs Addie into a huge hug.

"We love you, you know that, right?"  
>"Yeah. I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Therapist Rachel xD Lol, that didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I didn't even know Addie would stop talking until my hands typed it ._. Well, I guess she's talking now. To Rachel, anyway. I haven't thought far yet. Like how she'll survive school. Oh shoot.

This was short, wasn't it? -.-

Oh well, that just means the next part will be longer ;P Or at least, I'll try.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Unfortunately, no Finchel yet ;C. _Ahem._ Yet (;

* * *

><p>"'Sup, Berry," Puck approaches Rachel, leaning on her locker.<p>

"What do you want, Noah? I need to get to my locker."

"What? No _'Thank you so much, Noah'?_" Puck closes his eyes and kisses the air.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel rolls her eyes. "But I'm not kissing you."

"Aw, come on. Why not?"  
>"<em>Because...<em>"

"Hah, no excuse. Go out with me. Friday night. If you still don't like me, I'll leave you alone."

"Hm... _no."_

"Then I'll just keep bugging you until you cave." Puck shrugs.

Rachel sighs. "_Fine_. 8 o'clock. Breadsticks. Don't be late."

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long. See you then, my hot little Jewish-American Princess." Puck winks.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>" Santana, Finn, Tina, Quinn, and Sam all yell together.

"What do you mean _you and Puck are together?_" Santana screeches.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I _mean _Puck and I are together."

Finn sits quietly, processing the information.

"What the hell?" Sam says.

"Who would've thought?" Quinn chuckled.

"Geez, Berry. You _do_ know who and _what _Puck is, right?" Santana snorts.

"I do. But when he's around me, he's different."

"Whatever. Your funeral."

* * *

><p>"I'm so stupid! I should've asked her out sooner. I kept waiting and waiting... and I lost my chance."<br>"Chillax, Frankenteen. They'll break up eventually," Santana sighs.

"Or you can try stealing her away," Sam grins.

"And risk the wrath of Puckerman," Quinn points out.

Finn groans. "What am I gonna do?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Just wait. Like I said, they'll break up eventually. Or we can find a way to. I may already have a plan," she smirks.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy floop. I am so. so. so. sorry I haven't updated in so long. Almost a month! I had this chapter halfway written for a while, I just completely forgot I hadn't put it up yet. You have no idea how many times I've rewritten this horrible chapter ._. And I'm sorry it's short. Ugh. I'll do my absolute best to make the next one great and longer! I'll try to get it out ASAP. Also, thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts and favorites. It means so much to me x3 Aaaand one last thing. I love Finchel to death and have never even thought of Puckleberry. Just wait (; And one last last thing. Who else cried at the latest episode? I still have hopes tho. I've researched things. Heh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews:*:* It means so so much. I'm sure I've said that before xD But it does mean a lot ;P I just finished watching the Prom episode. SOSOSO GOOD. Adorableness. I had to control myself not to hit replay. Also, I lied. No singing ._. I mean, I try imagining good scenarios for singing, but it's just awkward. Writing's been really fun tho, so I'll probably write other stories with singing. Sorry!

* * *

><p>"I miss Rachel," Tina says, breaking the silence and looking behind Quinn over to Rachel, who sat at Puck's lunch table. "She's always with Puck. She's been sitting there for the past two weeks."<p>

Sam chuckles. "Yeah. If Rachel was here, she wouldn't let there be a silence."

"Santana, I thought you had a plan," Finn grumbles, biting into his sandwich.

"I _did._ But _someone_ told me we can't use ropes." She glares at Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Anyone wanna come over this afternoon?"

* * *

><p>"See ya later, Quinn," Finn waves as he walks to his last class of the day.<p>

"Seriously, Puck, when are you gonna dump that dwarf?"

Finn freezes in his spot.

"Soon. I'm so close to getting into her pa─."  
>Finn sticks his hands in his ears childishly, not wanting to hear Puck talk about Rachel like that. He didn't even think twice about who they're talking about.<p>

He takes out his fingers and continues to listen. He knows it's wrong to eaves drop, "_I dare you to walk away when you hear one of your best friends talking about your other best friend and secret crush like that." _He growls to himself.

At least, he's sure it's Santana...

"Ugh, Berry's shallow enough to not realize what _we_ could be doing..."

Finn feels like throwing up. _Definitely Santana._

He can't bear to hear any more of their disturbing conversation, quietly, he tiptoes off. He doesn't know what he should do next, but one thing he does know, he has to tell Rachel, _ASAP._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi! I'm so. So sorry for not updating. I had this scene in my head for a while but whenever I'd try getting on a computer, my sister was always there. Ugh. Also, I'm writing some on FictionPress. Check it out if you want? __/blushes. My username's _Just Another Dot On Earth. _I think. It's an awkward story, but if you're reading this then it means you've stuck by me. Despite my horrible updating habits. So I'm not as awkward if you read that one. I try to write on my iPod, but it's not the same as when I'm typing on a computer. Doesn't make sense. I know. Whatever. These note things of mine have got to stop being so long. Sorry. Love you all, seriously._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn starts running towards Rachel's class. He freezes. Rachel wouldn't believe him. Not without proof. He turns around and slowly walks to his class, knowing he's going to get a lecture on being late, not that he'd hear it. He's too busy thinking of ways to make Rachel believe.

* * *

><p><em>Q, need to talk to you all except Santana. Think you could find a way to get her out of going to ur house later?<em>

Finn sends out his text right before he walks into class. As he expected, he receives a lecture from his teacher.

"Sorry, Ms. H," he mumbles. She glares at him as he walks over to his chair before continuing her lesson.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, waiting for the right moment when the teacher's back is turned, he takes it out.

_Yeah, maybe. Why?_

_Ill explain later. Just do it please._

_Fine._

_Thanks._

"Mr. Hudson." Finn's head snaps up.

"...yes?"

"Are you texting?" she squints her eyes over her glasses.

Quick as lightning, Finn deletes his inbox. "Um, no... I was just um, checking the time."

"Give me your phone."

Finn stands up and makes his way to her desk, ignoring the snickers of his classmates.

Finn watches as his teacher slowly makes her way into his empty inbox.

She sighs before giving Finn back his phone. "Very well. Go back to your sea-"

_RIIIIING!_

"Bye, Ms. H!" Finn screeches, grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn quickly fills in everyone about Finn's texts.<p>

"What the heck is this about, Finn?" Sam sighs, leaning back on Quinn's bed.

"Yeah, why didn't you want Santana here?" Quinn asks.

Finn takes a deep breath before filling them in on everything he heard that afternoon.

Everyone stares at him in disbelief as he finishes his story. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"I don't believe you," she whispers.

"I kinda do," Sam says. Quinn glares at him.

"What? Think about it, Quinn."

"I... guess... Maybe. B-But I know she can be mean to Rachel... and to the rest of us, but she'd never go that far," she says stubbornly.

"Call her. Ask her yourself," Finn suggests.

"You know she's good at lying, Finn," Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Well, we need to tell Rachel," Tina says quietly.

"She'll never believe us," Sam says.

"Not without proof," Finn smirks.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, at the beginning my writing style kind of changed, yeah? This is pretty much a mini story. Mostly dialogue. But I found it's kind of fun to write to other kind, with long paragraphs of random sentences that I sometimes skip through. But they're still fun. So I really want to write a story like that. I've been secretly working on some. I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head. I'm gonna give it a shot after this story, which I'm trying to finish up. I swear, this story idea seemed so much better and longer in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Season finale. OSUBGFORSBTIHEBASRJHBESFKS. I started tearing up at the beginning. By the time Finn and Rachel were in the car the tears were flowing. When Rachel got in the train I was just... crying. Because it was over; Finn basically broke up with Rachel; that was the worst episode in season 3 by far and it's the finale; and Rachel was smiling when she went into NY. She's not supposed to be happy! I mean fine, she's in NY. But still. Finn left! I hate you, Finn. Actually, I can't hate you. But I can't believe he let her gooo! They better bring them back together fast. I need my Finchel together. I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p>"How are we gonna do that?" Quinn asks.<p>

Finn sighs. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tina whispers.<p>

"For the tenth time; It'll work," Sam whispers back.

"Whatever. But if it doesn't, we'll try Quinn's idea," Finn says.

"What's so hard about this? We sneak up, record everything, and if she says something useful, we use it. Unlike Quinn's idea."

"Guys, shut up and get ready. Santana's coming," Quinn readies her phone to record.

They stay silent as they listen to Santana open her locker.

Beeping sounds.

"Is that her phone? I think she's calling someone."

"Hey, Puck."

All four of them tense up. Quinn holds out her phone a little closer to Santana.

"You wanna come over my house later? No one's gonna be there," Santana whispers.

Finn clenches his fists as they wait for her to speak up again.

"Ugh, just tell her you need to help your mom with something. Or your sister with her homework."

"Mhmm. I know I'm a genius. See you later then."

Santana's steps disappear.

"I can't believe it," Quinn whispers, tearing up.

Finn sighs sadly. "Come on. Let's just show this to Rachel."

* * *

><p>"And I heard them talking in the janitor's closet. And... we have this." Finn hands Rachel Quinn's phone.<p>

Tina, Sam, Quinn, and Finn sit quietly, watching Rachel listen to the recording.

Silent tears roll down her face as she hears Santana hang up, and the sounds of footsteps disappear.

Finn zooms to sit beside her in no time, wrapping his arms around her. "He's not worth crying over, Rachel."

She wipes away her tears. "I know."

She jumps up. "I know," she says louder. "I should have seen it coming. I didn't really think it was real anyway."

"Rachel..." Quinn starts.

"No. It was ridiculous. We all knew it. I was just stupid enough to go in in the first place. It's like knowing there's something that can hurt you in a box and sticking your hand in anyway."

They smiled. Leave it to Rachel to say something like that at a time like this.

"Who wants ice cream?" Sam jumps in. Rachel glares at him. "I mean, that disgusting vegan dessert place only Rachel likes."

Rachel laughs.

"Well, come on!"  
>"One sec," Finn says. "Rach... can you hang back for a sec?"<p>

"Yeah...?"

"Um. I know you haven't exactly broken up with Puck yet. And this might like, ruin everything. And you might say no. Crap, I haven't thought about that. I- never mind. Let's just go."

"Finn..."

"Argh, what the heck. Just... I... Rachel, will you go out with me?"

Rachel smiles. "I... Sure, Finn. I will."

"Really?"  
>"Really."<p>

"And Finn?"  
>"Yeah, Rach?"<br>"Thank you. For being... always there."

* * *

><p>AN: And it's done! Actually, it's not done. But I want it done. So for now it is. The 'grand finale' wasn't supposed to be like that. The last sentence didn't even make sense. I promise, it was supposed to be better and longer. But everything disappeared in my head. God, I suck. I just wanna get it over with so I can work on that other story. Which I will be putting up soon :) Someday, I'm gonna put everything together and just dub it a one-shot -.- I'm sorry for putting you through this horrible story ._. I promise. The next one will be better and longer and a different writing style so it doesn't look like it's been written by a 9 year old. Or has double spacing. I _might_make this story longer, if I ever think of something. But for now, it's over! My notes were longer than the story. FML. P.S. I'm a Brittana all the way. I just... yeah you get me by now.


End file.
